1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to roofing shingles and, more particularly to a combined shingle having a predetermined continuous length, a pair of parallel reinforcement strips impregnated within the upper granular region, and nailing indicia imprinted over the lower reinforcement strip.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art describes various shingles which can be interconnected, but fails to suggest one continuous integrated shingle with a pair of notches at each end of an individual shingle aligned with a pair of impregnated parallel strips. The relevant art of interest will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,556 issued on Nov. 5, 1996, to Thomas E. Wagner describes shingles with connectors such as asphalt roofing paper pieces which are alternatively attached in a median position (hinged on the front surface on one edge and hinged on the rear surface on the opposite edge) by either an adhesive, staples or other fasteners, which act as hinges for folding the shingles to form a bundle. Another embodiment describes that the connectors may be impregnated within and made continuous with the base material of the shingles to permit a short cutout on top and a longer cutout on the bottom. The patent is distinguished, because there is no suggestion for aligned notches at each end of a shingle and the requirement for an impregnated reinforcement strip within each notch with a critical clearance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,596 issued on Nov. 5, 1996, to Matthew E. Johnson describes a three-tab composite roofing shingle which has at least four layers starting with a thin bottom talc coating, an asphalt and E-glass fabric layer, a fiberglass mat saturated with asphalt, a top layer of an asphalt and KEVLAR (.TM.) mat, and an optional coating of a thermo-reflective coating. Stone granules are embedded in the upper region above the adhesive asphalt strip within which four nails are positioned. There is no suggestion for interconnecting these rectangular shingles.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,045,707 issued on Jun. 30, 1936, to Wilbur J. Hammersley describes metal shingles with angular ribs which are secured in place on a roof without the use of nails, screws, lumber or any combustible material. The shingles are interlocked with the ends of the roof and the eaves covered by a drop flash. The dissimilar structure of these metal shingles which are connected only during installation distinguish this patent from the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,721 issued on May 1, 1990, to Joseph E. Pressutti et al. describes a V-shaped fiberglass hip shingle with a textured external surface and includes underneath two parallel stiffening members partially running the length and an elastic sealing member at one end. This specialized shingle is not interconnected before installation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,487 issued on Apr. 7, 1992, to Glenn D. Lamb describes a method and apparatus for manufacturing roofing shingles having tabs and cutouts which comprises a cutting cylinder for engaging a membrane and cutting it into continuous strips and discrete roofing shingles. There is no suggestion for interconnecting separate shingles.
U.K. Patent Application No. 2,097,036 published on Oct. 27, 1982, for Richard Seaman describes rolled thermoplastic membrane strips (neoprene, chlorinated polyethylene, polyvinyl chloride) provided at longitudinal intervals with transverse and notched flaps underneath which are secured to the deck by mechanical fasteners as the strip is unrolled. The membrane strips are unrolled in slightly overlapping rows and sealed together by a heating machine. There is no suggestion for interconnecting separate shingle pieces as in the present invention.
U.K. Patent Application No. 1,042,993 published on Sep. 21, 1966, for Joseph Halliwell describes corrugated rectangular shingles molded from asbestos containing polyvinyl chloride and the like to simulate a tiled roof. The lack of any interconnecting elements between shingles for laying down the shingles distinguishes this publication.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a continuous length of shingle solving the aforementioned problems is desired.